Receptacles for holding paper cups and the like have been known and used for many years. An advantageous employment of such receptacles is in connection with beverage sales at fast food establishments which commonly dispense soda pop, milk and similar beverages to the users in a paper or plastic throwaway container. Such containers are fully adequate for the intended use where a customer remains in the establishment to consume food purchased. However, where as is oftentimes the case, the user leaves the establishment to consume the food and drink the beverage in his or her automobile it can be a problem for the consumer to conveniently set the beverage container down in secure fashion in the automobile since vehicular space receptive of the container is at best limited. Another difficulty is that certain fast food establishments have introduced sale of soda pop in large unit quantity, e.g., in 32 ounce size. The cup container for holding that quantity is quite large and for many people grasped only with difficulty since it is in the mid-body region of a diameter in excess of 4 inches. Therefore use of a receptacle with such size containers is almost a must. Further, such receptacle cannot easily be of throwaway character because a receptacle to hold such size container and support the weight of 32 ounces of liquid has to have a durable construction and be useable indefinitely. Such type of receptacle cannot readily be given away by a fast-food establishment because of the factor of cost of manufacture. At the same time, the cost should be not so great that the consumer be deterred from wanting to purchase one at a reasonable price. Therefore, the receptacle should be of simple construction, relatively inexpensive manufacture, and embody the feature that it easily can be used in an automobile by hanging it from a vehicle supporting surface so that the user can with facility have access to the beverage container.